


Fire & Moonshine

by HannahNobody



Series: The Burning Twenties [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNobody/pseuds/HannahNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a not-so-innocent night with the purest girl in town, Natsu has to deal with Fairy Tail’s new supplier with a little extra weight on his back… (NaLu 1920s AU, Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless smut set in the 1920s for you! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

The 20s had started with a bang, and kids these days needed to find a way to keep that fire burning. The Big Cats would never have guessed that the Prohibition would actually cause _more_ drinking, but the lord knew the lost generation needed to drown their cynicism in _something_.

Natsu himself was very strongly an anti-prohibition man, if only because he liked to wash the bad taste of the day down with a glass of cold, sharp whisky. At the start of the decade, Natsu would never had guessed he’d be where he was now. A budding bootlegger, frequenter of an infamous speakeasy, a guy with a gun.

And –perhaps most importantly- he would have never have guessed he’d end up with his head between Lucy Heartfilia’s legs.

Natsu smirked to himself as Lucy’s hips bucked. He clasped her hips firmly, pushing them down as he relished in her breathy gasps and the way her hands fisted in the off-white sheets at her sides. He squeezed her hips gently as he raked his rough tongue along the edges of her core.

It made his blood burn to watch the way her chest heaved, the way her skin became flushed. Lucy was normally so prim and proper. A picture of innocence wrapped in white. As the daughter of such an upstanding member of the Anti-Saloon League, she had to be. She stood out from most other girls her age. She refused to cut her hair into the fashionable bob-cut style that was all the rage these days, instead she kept her golden hair long. Natsu loved to see it hanging down her bare back perhaps even more than he loved seeing it fanned out across the sheets.

He was so grateful for her burst of recklessness all those months ago. As luck would have it, of all the speakeasies in all of New York, Lucy just happened to waltz into his.

Natsu closed his eyes and basked in her moans and cries as he pinched that sensitive nub of flesh between his teeth. Her back arched as his tongue continued to roam inside her dripping wet heat, her cries becoming so loud that he pulled back a little to look at her smugly.

“Easy darlin’,” He purred, “Wouldn’t wanna wake the neighbours.”

Lucy, still panting from his ministrations, didn’t even look at him as she reached down and grabbed handfuls of his wild pink hair with her delicate fingers, yanking his face back towards her core.

“Don’t care,” She insisted, “Don’t stop.”                                                                                  

Her voice was thick with lust. Natsu let himself be pulled back towards her centre, Lucy completely missing the mischievous look in his eyes. Her hands left his hair as his hot breath tickled between her thighs. Natsu watched with half lidded eyes as Lucy slid her hands slowly up her thighs, raking her nails across her stomach before letting her fingers ghost over the sensitive peaks of her breasts.

Natsu placed an opened mouthed kiss against her inner thigh as he watched, causing Lucy to squirm. He smirked against her skin, knowing how desperately she craved more.

“Natsuuu,” She whined, but he wouldn’t give in.

He wanted to play with her a little longer before he brought her to the high she so craved.

He placed another wet kiss a little closer to her core, listening carefully to the sweet noises that escaped her. Her breaths were coming fast, small whines escaping her. Oh, he loved to drive her mad like this. If she was capable of coherent thought right now, he suspected she was so desperate she could easily flip him over and ride him until the sun came up. He certainly wouldn’t complain.

But instead, her desperation sent her hands fumbling towards the nightstand. Natsu bit back a laugh as he heard metal scraping against wood, not even flinching as the cool barrel of his gun was pressed against his temple.

“ _Natsu_ ,” Lucy ordered, her voice firm but still not concealing her raw desire, “Finish me off, or I’ll finish _you_ off.”

Natsu chuckled before swatting away the gun and pinning her hips down once again. He heard the weapon clatter back onto the nightstand as his tongue stroked against her most sensitive spot. Lucy screamed at the sudden burst of sensation, but Natsu was unrelenting, biting and sucking at it until Lucy was grasping desperately at the bars of the headboard, her toes curling against the muscles of his back.

With one last, hard, stoke of his tongue, Lucy shattered into perfect bliss above him. He untangled himself from her legs as she came down from her high, chest heaving as she caught her breath. Natsu swiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he settled beside her. His length twitched as his eyes roamed over her naked body. He thought about skimming his fingers across her stomach, trailing them further down to cup her mound and send her spiralling into ecstasy all over again.  

It was then that Lucy opened her eyes. She smirked, knowing he was watching her. Probably knowing what he was thinking of if the way her right hand was slowly circling her navel was anything to go by. He didn’t know where to look, her sultry eyes as she whipped the light sheen of sweat from her forehead or her wandering hand.

His eyes found their way to her generous behind when she rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows. He scooted closer, brushing her long golden hair over her shoulder and placing soft kisses between her shoulder blades.

Lucy let him wrap an arm beneath her as he continued to pepper kisses across her back. He heard a distinctive click and looked up to see that Lucy had picked up his gun again. The click had been the opening of the cylinder.

“You know it’s never loaded.” He murmured against her hair, placing a kiss just behind her ear.

“And that worries me.”

“Why?” He asked, frowning slightly as he nuzzled her head a little, trying to get her to tilt her head to the left.

“What if you need to shoot someone?” She wondered, complying with his touch.

“I can take care of myself Heartfilia.” He assured her against her skin before gently taking the skin of her neck between his teeth.

“Don’t I know it Dragneel.”

Natsu continued to place hot kisses along the column of her neck, even as he watched her pull bullets from beneath her pillow and meticulously load his gun. It was only when she flipped the cylinder closed and placed the gun back on the nightstand that he idly began to wonder where she’d learned to do that.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as Lucy moaned slightly in response to his kisses. He bit her skin a little harder as he moved the hand that had encircled her waist to palm one of her breasts, shifting his hips slightly so she knew how much he wanted her.

Lucy moved her own hips in response, grinding her ass into him. Natsu hissed through his teeth, his eyes closing at the amazing feeling. Lucy took his moment of weakness to push him off her and down onto the bed, moving to straddle him before he could protest.

The mattress creaked under their weight, the noise making Natsu frown. They always met here, in a dirty little apartment downtown, but he didn’t understand why. The place was awful. The wallpaper was falling off the walls and there had been a pair of handcuffs hanging from the bedposts ever since they’d first came here, the key still unfound. Lucy had old money, he had new. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford to go to some classy hotel. Somewhere with room service and an art deco theme. They would love that.

He was just about to suggest it when he saw the look in Lucy’s eyes. It made him twitch beneath her. He knew she felt it between her thighs when a smirk flashed across her face. He suddenly regretted teasing her earlier.

“Your turn, right?” She purred as she leaned forward on her hands and knees, bringing her face inches from his.

“I aint keeping score.” He tried to joke, but his voice was rough. _Please gods let it be his turn_.

“Oh really?” She asked coyly.

Natsu was mesmerised as she leaned back. She picked up his hand from where it lay by his head and brought it close to her lips, holding it as though she were a princess about to kiss the ring of her king. With her other hand, she traced circles across his bruised knuckles, pouting a little as though in thought.

“Well if you don’t know,” She mused as her lips grazed his knuckles, “Then I guess we could call it a night.”

She didn’t give him a chance to reply to her teasing however. Instead, she straightened his index finger and placed it in her mouth. Natsu sucked in a shaky breath as her full lips dragged along his calloused skin, her tongue sliding down the length of his finger.

He groaned as she gave it a suck, his hips bucking in response. Lucy shifted at the motion, making sure his throbbing length came nowhere near her centre. Her eyes sparkled at his pitiful whine.

“You sure you’re not keeping score?” She smirked once she released his finger.

“ _Please_ Lucy,” Natsu begged, aching too much with lust to give a damn about his pride, “You know I want you.”

He shifted his hips slightly, the tip of his length brushing against her inner thigh to remind her. No one else had ever got him this good.

“Hhmm,” She pondered.

Lucy guided his hand back down and leaned forward again. He thought she was going to pin his hands by his head and finally mount him, but instead something cold encircled his wrist and his heart stopped as a click echoed through the room.

She climbed off from his lap, the cold air stinging slightly at the loss of her skin on his. Natsu strained against the rusty cuffs that were chaining him to bed, but despite their battered appearance, they didn’t budge.

Natsu let out a frustrated shout, but he didn’t know what he was more frustrated about. Being chained to the bed or the fact that Lucy’s delicious curves were now being covered by her floor length silver gown.

“Easy honey,” She winked at him as she tied up her hair, “Wouldn’t want to wake the neighbours.”

He wished he could be angry at her for leaving him hanging, but it only made him want her more. Everyone thought she was so innocent and pure; an upstanding member of the community who supported the prohibition just as much as her father. But he knew the _real_ Lucy.

The Lucy who had just knocked back the last of his whisky before sauntering out of the room.

 

Natsu huffed as he stumbled down the stairs that would grant him access to Fairy Tail, praying desperately that the bar would be relatively empty this early in the morning. He was running late to a meeting with their new supplier, and he was _not_ in the mood to deal with their drunken regulars.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and clattered into the main area of the bar. All eyes turned to him and widened, too stunned by the scrapping noise that accompanied his entrance to form words.

Dragging a headboard behind him wasn’t exactly subtle, after all.

Once the image of him carting around a rusty metal headboard that was still chained to his wrist was well seared into their brain, the bar staff began to laugh. Gray had tears in his eyes and Gajeel actually fell off his barstool before it all became a bit tiresome for Natsu.

“Alright, alright,” He groaned, lifting the bedpost over his shoulder as he made his way over to his office, “Knock it off. Ain’t you guys got barrels you need to be unloading?”

“The new supplier wants to speak to you first before we unload.” Mira informed him, a hand over her mouth in a half-hearted attempt to hide her giggle.

Natsu groaned. He couldn’t meet a new supplier like _this._ Metal framework wasn’t exactly an accessory that screamed ‘respectable businessman’.

“Gajeel,” Natsu beckoned reluctantly, “Any chance you know a good trick to get this damned thing off?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Gajeel snickered, “You got yourself into this mess, Salamander, and it is _way_ too funny for me to help you get out of it.”

“Never knew you still had a soft spot for ‘Cops and Robbers’ Natsu,” Gray drawled, biting back a laugh, “What you get done for? Distributing? Tax evasion? Or were you just a naughty boy?”

Another chorus of laughter echoed throughout the guild, grating on Natsu’s patience. They could laugh about it all they wanted, but every time he felt the tug of the cuffs on his wrist the image of Lucy straddling him flashed through his mind. The reminder of the way the dim light glowed on her bare skin was enough to make his mouth water.

Oh, he was _so_ going to get her back for this. Although admittedly, when he thought of her smile and the way she would laugh when he told her about having to meet a bootlegger with half a bed attached to him, he really couldn’t stay mad.

Realising he would get no sympathy from the bar staff, Natsu turned to make his way to loading bay, grunting as he hefted the bedframe up onto his shoulder. The soft jazz music followed him down the hall as he tried not to let the metal frame scrape against the walls.

He entered the loading bay to find that a van had already been reversed into the dock, it’s doors still closed and its cargo waiting to be discreetly unloaded. Natsu strode towards it, his confident gait adjusting accordingly to the weight of the headboard on his shoulder.

“Alright Buddy,” Natsu called out as he slapped his palm twice against the side of the van, “You wanna talk, lets talk.”

Stepping back from the van, Natsu’s free hand played idly with the straps of his bracers as he waited for their new supplier to show himself. Whoever this guy was, he’d come highly recommended. Apparently they were the best when dealing with discretion, and their prices weren’t too high given the quality of their moonshine.

But princes can change, depending on who’s buying.

It was then that Natsu’s eyes drifted to the logo on the side of the van.

“Nuh uh,” He mumbled to himself, “Holy sh-”

Before he could finish his string of courses, the vans cargo door rattled open, ascending to reveal a couple dozen barrels of the good stuff and one curvaceous, blonde figure of the exquisite stuff.

“Sure thing, _Buddy_ ,” Lucy purred, “Start talkin’.”

Natsu was too shocked to speak. His mind had been sent into a frenzy the moment he noticed the Heartfilia logo on the side of the van. His blood had turned cold for a moment, fearing that it had all been a set up and he was about to be dragged into the van with a one way ticket to jail.

But it wasn’t the boys in blue in the back of the van. It was what he’d expected. Booze, but with the added supply of what he wanted.

She stood with a hand on her hip, dressed as elegantly as she always was. It was as though this delivery had been a pit-stop on the way to some fancy gala. Her dress was as blue as a midnight sky, the light catching the glittering fabric whenever she moved the slightest inch. Her arms were covered by long, pale blue gloves that reached up past her elbows and her golden hair was secured in a bun at the nape of her neck with one lone curl falling free to frame her face.

Her laughter jolted him out of his reverie.

“Oh, Mr Dragneel,” She smirked, “It seems you’ve gotten carried away with yourself.”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and flashed her a devilish grin.

“I hope you’ll forgive my tardiness ma’am. I’ve been a little tied up”.

“Clearly.” Her laugh rang through the room.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Lucy. _Here._ A supplier. Had the world gone crazy over night? His eyes were fixed on her, as though he could figure it all out from the gleam in her eyes.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what exactly I’m doing here.” She mused as she took a seat on one of the barrels.

Natsu did not miss the way her dress shifted. A slit parted up the side to reveal long creamy legs as she rested one knee on top of the other. She chuckled to herself when she noticed him staring.

“It did cross my mind,” He admitted, pacing closer to the van, “So the family business is a front huh?”

“Not exactly,” She pondered, looking down at him from her perch, “It is and it isn’t. Daddy deals with good, honest trade. Keeps the family business pure,” Her smile turned wicked, “But I don’t.”

“You father lets you use it as a front?”

“Daddy doesn’t _know_ it’s a front,” She winked, “He’s just happy his little girl is finally taking an interest in the family business.”

 _Jesus,_ Natsu thought. Just when he thought he couldn’t love her anymore. He admired her cunning, her courage. It took a lot of brains to pull this off, a lot of heart too. It seemed she wanted to keep the party going just as much as he did.

“Lucy Heartfilia,” He shook his head ruefully, “You’re a-”

“Enough chit chat,” She cut him off, leaning forward slightly and resting her arm on her knee, “Let’s talk business.”

Business? Oh yeah, business. And unfortunately not _that_ kind of business. Natsu sighed. He hated doing deals. Sometimes he could intimidate a guy enough to get exactly the price he wanted, other times they wouldn’t even budge. Something told him that this time, even if he had something pretty to look at while he bargained, it was _not_ going to be that easy.

“Yeah business,” He rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe if they got this over quick, they could spend a long time doing something else, “We gave the last guy three-fifty, maybe four on a good week. That shit turned people blind, we couldn’t trust him. You’ve got the good stuff. For you, we’re willing to pay five.”

“For me?” She battered her lashes.

 “Baby for you, I couldn’t afford it.” Natsu smiled.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” She tutted, “I want seven.”

“We ain’t giving you seven.”

“Oh really?” She pouted.

“Lucy,” Natsu groaned, “You know I gotta soft spot for ya, but this aint my money. I can’t give you seven.”

Lucy sighed, her eyes drifting upwards as she thought to herself. She leaned back on her hands, her fingers drumming against the barrel beneath her. One of her hands rubbed her neck, and it was then that she chuckled to herself. Her fingers trailing down the chain of her necklace, the pendant of which was lost in her generous breasts.

She clicked her tongue when she noticed him staring. Despite the fact that just last night he’d had his head buried between her legs, Natsu blushed.

“You’re not gonna give me seven?”

“Nope.”

“Not even for the booze-” She removed her necklace as she spoke, dangling the charm in front of his face as she finished her sentence, “-and this?”

It was the fucking key.

_This girl._

“Six.” He ground out through clenched teeth. The cuffs were starting to chafe.

“Seven.” She insisted.

“Unchain me, and then maybe I’ll _think_ about six-fifty.”

“But I don’t want you to think about six-fifty,” Lucy smirked as she stood, “I want you to give me seven.”

“Never took you for the greedy type, Luce.” Natsu couldn’t help but smirk.

She stepped forward to the edge of the vans backdoor, still smirking down at him. He offered her a hand to help her down, which she accepted with that regal air about her. Her other hand lifted her dress as she managed to jump gracefully down, giving Natsu tantalising view of her upper thigh.

“I’m not greedy, just practical.” She purred.

“Can I have the key?” He asked as he let go of her hand.

“Can I have my seven?” She replied, stepping into his space.

“No.”

Lucy closed what little space was left between them, her chest pressing against his as she palmed him through his trousers. Her breath fanned his lips as she spoke.

“How about now?”

As usual, Natsu responded fairly quickly to her proximity, her touch. It was difficult to remember what was at stake when her hand was working him so deliciously through the fabric.

“No can do.” He managed to rasp out.

Lucy only laughed lightly.

“C’mon,” She whispered against his skin as her lips placed a feather light kiss on his jaw, “Girls gotta eat.”

Natsu repressed a moan as her tongue slid along the column of his throat. One of these days, she was gonna drive him crazy. But two could play at this game.

“You left me hangin’ last night Luce,” He pretended to scowl, “Ain’t no way I’m giving you seven.”

Lucy drew away from him, her face a picture of feigned innocence. Her faint blush was what gave her away.

“Is that what this is about?” She pouted.

Natsu didn’t even have time to nod before she pushed hard against his chest, shoving his back into the van, the headboard clattering against the ground. Lucy clasped his wrist, bringing it up so that she could unlock the cuffs. The old key clicked against the locks before she cast them aside.

He resisted the urge to rub his sore wrist, especially as Lucy brought it to her lips and kissed the pink skin gentle. He was about to thank her when she spoke again.

“Your turn.” Her voice was low and sultry.

Barely having registered what she said, Natsu was pushed back against the van again. Lucy kept her dark brown eyes on his as she slowly undid the buckle on his belt, the leather making a hissing noise as she pulled it through loops.

Natsu gulped.

With deft fingers, Lucy released his length from his rather tight trousers, smiling when his eyes drifted shut once she took it in her hand. He would never have guessed that the silk of her gloves would feel so good against him.

“You’re… still not getting… seven.” He sighed as she continued to stroke him.

He opened his eyes a fraction when the motions stopped. Lucy rolled her eyes, worrying her bottom lip coyly.

And then she got on her knees.

“Oh _god-”_ Natsu choked out.

Lucy took him in her mouth without hesitation. Her tongue stroked along the underside of his length, earning her a deep moan from Natsu. His fists clenched the floor of the open van, his knuckles turning white.

He wanted so desperately to pull at her hair, to twine his fingers in it, but he suspected he’d have to pay double the price for only half of the barrels if he put even a strand of her hair out of place.

Lucy Heartfilia had to keep up appearances after all.

She hummed against his cock as his hips thrust forward slightly of their own accord. His breathing was coming in strangled pants, his moans echoed through the room. He was so close, _so close._

“S-Still… not getting… s-seven.” He chuckled slightly despite himself, knowing it would egg her on.

Still, Natsu had to hold back a yelp of surprise and pleasure as Lucy bobbed her head forward, causing his tip to graze the back of her throat. The sensation was so much better than any moonshine she could sell him. The things she could do with that mouth amazed him. She’d used it on him before, but never quite like _this._

She repeated the motion and this time Natsu couldn’t control the volume of his moan. It was a wonder the bar staff weren’t wondering what the hell was going on back here. Though if they heard the sounds, they could probably guess. Natsu was so close to the edge he didn’t really give a shit.

But all of a sudden, the heat of Lucy’s mouth left him.

He looked down. Lucy was looking up at him, her lips wet with saliva and so precariously close to his tip. She stroked his throbbing length idly while she gazed up at him, but it wasn’t quite enough to give him release.

“You gonna give me my seven?” She asked innocently.

He was putty in her hands.

“You gonna finish?” She smirked at the breathiness of his voice.

Now he was putty in her mouth.

All it took was three hard sucks and Natsu spilled into her mouth. His whole body sagged at the relief of the tension that had built up in him since last night. Lucy swallowed without complaint before pulling away and standing.

“Do I get my seven?” She asked, a bead of cum still dribbling down her chin.

“Fuck seven,” Natsu rasped, “You can have eight.”


End file.
